


Nightmare/噩梦

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s09e13 The Purge, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam在某天晚上忽然变得特别诡异。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare/噩梦

**Author's Note:**

> 913衍生。

  
       Dean是被噩梦惊醒的。自从天启结束以来他就再没做过跟地狱有关的噩梦，而今时今日，它们再度造访。他撑着从床上猛然坐起，睡衣被冷汗浸透了紧紧贴在瑟瑟发抖的身体上。  
       "Dean？"Sam的声音就是在那个时候忽然响起的。Dean被吓了一跳，猛地从枕头底下摸出了枪，咔嚓上膛，条件反射地对准门口晃动的黑影。  
       "Dean，是我。"Sam无奈地说道，屈起指节，象征性地叩了叩门。"我听到你尖叫了，要把地堡的屋顶都掀翻了似的。"  
       "所以你就跑我这儿来偷窥？你看我睡觉看了多长时间了？"  
       "什么？不，我没有——我刚到，我他妈才不会偷窥你。"Sam嫌弃地撇嘴。"怎么回事？"  
       "我做了个梦。"Dean困倦地揉着眼睛，摸黑从床头拿起酒瓶。他把瓶口向下倒了倒，发现酒瓶已经空空如也时沮丧地骂了一句，"已经没事了。"  
       Sam挑起眉毛，黑暗中，他凝视Dean的目光灼灼发亮："Dean，那只是个梦。"  
       Dean没有看他，拍拍被子，毫无起伏地说道："Fine，I know. 我好得很，只是现在我需要冷静一会儿，我要......你知道的，放松一下。你可以回去了。我没事。"  
       Sam装作没有听出那语调里打发的意味，走进屋里，在身后关上了门。Dean倏地抬起头来："你干什么？"  
       "Dean，我不放心。"  
       "不放心？不，我好得很。你可以走了，现在。"Dean一点都没有赞同的意思，只是不断地让他离开，"你也说了，这是个梦。我觉得我还没有傻到分不清梦境与现实。"  
       就快了。Sam在心里说，想起这些天来Dean差劲的状态。他一只手还握在冰冷的门把手上，这才注意到Dean的房间冷得出奇，像是几十年都没有沐浴过一星半点的融融暖意。他挑了最背阴的房间作为卧室。没有窗户，没有通风口，没有任何能够让阳光或是月光照进来的东西。  
       他摸索着找到了台灯，啪地将它拧亮。刺眼的白光顿时充满了前一刻还漆黑如墨的房间。Dean在床上发出一声惊叫，然后是一连串的抱怨，伸手不住地挡在眼前。  
       Sam的目光顺着挂满枪的墙壁滑向乱七八糟的床铺。Dean蜷着双腿在揉成一团的被子底下，莫名其妙地看着Sam。他身下的床单有几道褶皱抓痕，想来是睡梦中无意识地挣扎所致。  
       "你看什么呢，Sam？你又不是不知道我的房间长什么样。"Dean不耐烦的语气成功将Sam的眼神从漫无目的的巡视转移到自己身上，他翻翻眼睛，"你可以走了，我不认为三更半夜跟自己的弟弟呆在一个房间里大眼瞪小眼有什么乐趣。我以为你疯疯癫癫跑来我这儿偷窥就已经是极致了。"  
       "我没有偷窥你，Dean。我刚到，你就已经醒了。"  
       "如果你碰巧一睁眼就看到有个傻大个杵在你房间门口，你大概会改变想法。"  
       "Dean——"  
       "哦，得了，不要摆出一副'我们需要谈谈'的表情，行吗？我没兴趣，Sam。可能你会热衷于点个蜡烛然后兄弟俩互相倾诉衷肠腻腻歪歪，但我——"  
       "Dean，"Sam抢白一句，"你有多少天没睡觉了？"  
       "我每天都睡觉。"Dean毫不脸红地说谎，Sam都懒得与他争辩。他走上前一步，径直站进了寒冷的空气里。Dean立刻警觉地向后缩："出去。"  
       Sam没有理会，在瞥向他床头时皱了皱眉。他跨了一步，伸手拿起一个白色的小瓶："这是什么？"  
       "我的。"Dean回答得很简洁，"放下。"  
       "除非你告诉我这是什么。"  
       "放下，bitch。"  
       Sam拧开瓶盖，嗅了嗅，眉头锁得更紧："阿司匹林。"意料之中，"你头疼？"  
       "我说了放下！别管它，放下，然后出去，别逼我命令你。"  
       "你已经这么做了。"Sam冲他微笑，摆明了"我不会听"。他摇了摇手里的药瓶，只有孤零零的几粒药片撞击瓶壁的声音，"你拿阿司匹林当饭吃，嗯？"  
       "停下你要命的大惊小怪，Sammy girl。我找到它的时候它就没剩多少了，现在你可以还我了吧？"Dean平静地说道，目光中隐隐含着安抚的意味。Sam摇了摇头。  
       "你猜怎么着，自从你得了那个该死的小玩意——那个劳什子的血印之后，你撒谎的技术连你以前的一半都没有了。"Sam遗憾地摇了摇头，"虽然你以前也很差劲，但至少......"他耸耸肩，没有说下去。"Anyway，现在你连我也骗不过了。"  
       "你就......还给我吧。"Dean没有服软的意思，但声音已经不那么凶狠了。他看上去疲惫不堪。  
       Sam沉默地看着他，将药瓶放回床头。一时间，他看上去有一大堆准备好了的千言万语想要涌出口，可到了唇边，又被他辗转地咽回去，最终也什么都没说。  
       Dean瞧了他一眼，无所谓地说道："那你想怎么样？我头疼，还睡不着，不吃药的话就连最基本的工作都没法继续。我今晚尝试着要睡觉，然后就做了噩梦，你觉得我还能怎么办？"  
       "你都不告诉我？"Sam难以置信地反问。  
     "你不曾问起过，而且也没必要，又不是什么要死要活的事。"Dean平平淡淡地解释，榛绿的眼睛里却笼上一层阴影。"我们说完了吗？"  
       "所以...让我整理一下。你有严重的失眠，一连几天不眠不休，外加头痛，所以就拿阿司匹林嗑着玩儿。然后你觉得这一切对你来说再正常不过？"Sam的语气像是Dean已经不可理喻，"每次处理完一个案子，你也不管是不是累得要命，只管往你那床上一躺就睁着眼睛直到天亮？"  
       Dean满不在乎地笑了一下，虽然笑意完全没有抵达眼底，翠绿的瞳孔深处是沉寂一片的死灰："不啊，我有时还听一听音乐，摆弄摆弄枪，或者查资料。"或者翻照片。他没说这个。台灯下面就压着一叠过去的照片，那上面的他和Sam都还那么年轻，风华正茂，笑靥里融化阳光，眼睛里落满星子。有一张是他和Sam并肩靠着洗得锃亮的Impala，Sam看向他的眼神柔和而温暖，那其中的骄傲、幸运与感激像泉水似的汩汩流过心间，隔着泛黄的相片依旧澄净如斯。  
       自从Gadreel的事情暴露以后，Dean回到地堡，和Sam达成那个一同工作不当兄弟的协议之后，他这么干已经有一阵子了。血印总让他保持清醒，来自他弟弟的伤痛更令他难以平静。他需要一些东西来支持自己不崩溃或是倒下，除了Abbadon和Metatron和各种计划与方案之外的东西。以前焦躁的时候还有Sam，这一回就连Sam也若即若离。那个象征着昔日血浓于水的兄弟情的护身符早就遗失在不知何处的垃圾堆，唯一可以作为凭证，证明那个从小就一直依赖着他、扶持着他、深爱着他的弟弟曾存在过的就是他手中的照片。至少，它还并不那么虚无缥缈。往常，他只是无声地凝视；终于到后来，有那么一次，Dean忍不住伸手抚上照片里Sam稚嫩的脸庞，彻骨的心酸在心底冷成一片。然后第二天他就将它们压在灯座底下落灰，从此再也不碰。Dean Winchester是什么人？地狱天堂闯着玩，甚至还跑到炼狱里去摸爬滚打，跟死亡打交道的次数多得让死神都无可奈何。他怎么可能因为自己的弟弟说的几句话就寻死觅活，自艾自怜，对着几张照片泪眼朦胧？太他妈娘炮了。所以也仅此而已。  
       Dean从一瞬的恍惚里回过神来，一抬眼就发现Sam还立在他床头，湖绿的眼睛灼灼得如同明光。他蓦地产生了一种整个人都纤毫毕现的错觉，当然也只是错觉。Sam什么都看不出。  
       "说真的，Sam，你可以走了。"Dean毫无感情地评价道，"很抱歉吵醒了你。"  
       Sam又上前一步，有那么一刹那，他露出了一个接近于困惑的表情，但是转瞬即逝："Dean，我们需要谈谈。"  
       "我以为我们已经谈过了。"  
       Sam凑近，直直凝视着Dean："这不一样，Dean。我们需要谈谈。"  
       Dean挑眉，惊讶于他的执着，随即摇头道："Sam，现在凌晨两点。你有什么事情不能等天亮再说？"  
       Sam的诧异分毫不亚于他的："我以为你不介意这个的，以前你总是半夜三更走进我房里把我从床上拽起来，跟我讲在报纸上看到的案子，不管我是不是神志清醒。"  
       "什么？不，我才没那么干过。并且，我介意！"Dean夸张地摊开手，舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，"不好意思，我今晚碰巧特别想睡觉，更没兴趣跟你秉烛夜谈。所以，晚安，Sammy。" 他说完以后就把自己往床垫里重重一摔，床面向下凹陷了一大块。  
       Sam叹了口气："Dean，别这样。我们真的...真的很有必要谈谈。关于你。所以你能不能..."  
       "能不能怎样？Sam，'关于我'，当真？我们说的还不够多吗？"Dean背对着Sam，他嗓音里的苦涩清晰可闻，"我知道我错了。我承认我冲动行事，我让一个神经病天使穿着你的身体杀了Kevin，还瞒着你，骗得你团团转。对不起，我真心的。虽然我做的一切都他妈不过是为了救你。"他沉默了一会儿，磨着牙，继续喋喋不休，"哦，我忘了，你不想让我救你。可谁叫我见鬼的是你大哥，从四岁起就把守护你当作人生唯一指令。啊，然后你还说跟我断绝兄弟关系了。所以你现在可以滚了。"随着最后一句话生硬地从齿间迸出，Dean在床上翻了个身，被窝里伸出一只手朝着门做了个"请"的手势。  
       Sam看向他的目光满是深深的无奈，湖绿的眼眸里像是泛起了闪动的波光那般挣扎起伏："我不是这个意思，Dean，我——"  
       "不，我们都清楚你就是这个意思，Sammy。"Dean干脆地打断了他，看似不近人情，说出"Sammy"这个词时声音又不自觉地柔软下去，"只是...走吧。我很好。"他张开双手，像是以为别人看不见右臂上那个烧得火红的该隐血印一样。  
       Sam抿起嘴唇，不置可否，偏过头想了想，最终说道："好吧，如果你坚持如此。"他大步走到床头，为Dean关上了台灯。  
       黑暗重又包裹了他。Dean苦笑出来，紧绷的身体这才稍稍放松。浓重的漆黑就宛如一个保护伞一般，能够完全遮蔽那些鲜血淋漓的情感，不让它们暴露在光天化日之下，取而代之地腐烂心底，直至死去。  
       期待之中的开门声迟迟不肯响起，Dean奇怪地唤道："Sam？"  
       他弟弟轻柔却清晰的呼吸声由远及近地一路直到床沿，"Sam？"他又疑惑地问了一句，顿时警觉起来，手伸到枕头底下去摸枪。  
       "Shhh……"一只手伴随着"嘘"的声音握住他的手腕，阻止了他掏枪的动作。Dean吓了一跳，身形一顿，试探地问道："Sammy？你还在这儿吗？你应该离开的。"他伸手想去摸摸Sam的脸确定他在哪儿，半路这只手也被一把抓住："睡觉。"几个字热沉沉地滑至耳畔，与之一并的还有他弟弟长长的柔软发丝，拂在他脖子里一阵酥痒。  
       "搞什么——"  
       "睡觉啊，你不是说要睡吗。"Sam慢吞吞地回答，推了Dean一把，让他倒回到枕头上，"你睡就可以了，我...呃，我再待一会儿。"  
       Dean愣了一会儿，然后噗嗤笑出来，摇了摇头，"Whatever。"他是真的有些疲倦，虽然压根就睡不着，但他才不愿意自讨苦吃跟一个自行跟他断绝关系了的弟弟在大半夜的醒着共处一室，特别是对方总暗搓搓地想跟他"谈谈"。谈你妹。  
       他把被子拉过胸口，闭上眼睛，静静等待着噩梦的造访。他不知道为什么，大概是血印和精神紧张的缘故，那些久远的记忆浮出水面，化作梦魇带给他折磨。那段痛苦的经历早就被随后各种乱七八糟的更坏的破事所埋没了，现在又像个烂菜根似的被挖出来。  
       他不知不觉就沉沉睡去。梦里，他们把他吊起来，铁链穿透了他的肩胛骨，点燃的圣油烧得他血肉模糊。那个早就他妈死透了的Alastair用带着倒刺的镣铐锁着他，尖利的刀子一点点划破薄薄的皮肤，一缕缕流下来的殷红把残损的衣衫浸得湿透。Dean所能够做的只是无助地摇头，那些惨无人道的恶魔看着他绝望瑟缩的模样狰狞地大笑。他拼命咬自己的嘴唇，咬得鲜血淋淋也止不住凄惨的尖叫。天黑水红的地狱像一口煮沸的油锅，生生把人煎熬到万劫不复。  
       然后Alastair的脸变成了Sam的。Dean错愕地睁大眼睛，瞳孔深处尚还残存的一点亮光如同一簇燃尽的金华似的慢慢熄灭了。而他涣散的意识根本无法分辨出那是恶魔变出的幻象还是真实。他的弟弟在他痛苦的注视下朝他走来，唇边带着若有若无的笑意。Sam捡起地上的刀子，刀尖因为常年染血，重重叠叠地泛出深重的红。他将刀在指间灵巧地转动，然后倏然停止，拽出道幽咽的风声破空而出。  
       "Sammy……别......"Dean挣扎着，铁链哗啦啦地作响。他无助地蜷起身体，整个人都在剧烈地颤抖，"停下来，Sam，停下......"他最终闭上眼睛，仰起了头，颈部因此拉出一条优美而脆弱的曲线。  
       Sam一言不发，只是用两根手指松松散散地握着刀柄。刀刃泛着瘆人的冷光折进他狭长的眼睛里，那其中仿佛有燃起幽亮的一簇寒火。  
       Dean半睁开雾蒙蒙的眼眸，勉强苦笑了一下，那神情就跟那天Kevin劝说他们合好，他松口气转身欣喜地看过去却只见Sam冷冰冰的背影时一模一样。"好吧。"他那时说，笑容干涩，满是落寞。  
       眼前的人径直走到他面前，手里的刀毫不留情地，"喀嚓"一声深深切进他的锁骨。那么用力，根本没有一丝的犹疑。Dean眼前只剩下一片空白，痛苦的尖叫声把浑浊的空气都撕破了。他痛得神志模糊，而Sam仿佛没有灵魂一般笑起来。说不定他真的只是那个空壳，而不是他血肉丰满的有感情的小弟弟。这个想法令他饱受折磨的内心稍稍好受了一点，但也是杯水车薪。  
       Sam现在开始掐他的脖子了，逼迫他抬起头来，全然不顾手指已经掐进了Dean的伤口；他疼得浑身发抖。"听着，"Sam嘶声说道，"你真觉得我会为你做任何事吗？我不会用我的命换你的命。我一直都这么想。因为你他妈就是个惶恐的小孩，害怕独自一人，因为老爹不够爱你。你就是个懦夫。悲哀，粘人，缺爱，可怜兮兮的底层生物，甚至都照顾不好自己！情愿把所有人拖下水也不愿一个人面对。Kevin因为你而死。所有人都因为你而死。你害死了身边每一个人！"  
       Gadreel。那天Gadreel说的有关他弟弟的那番话，现在经由Sam亲口一字不落地重复出来。Dean像当初第一遍听到时那般难以置信地睁大了眼睛，周身滚过一阵轻颤。Sam的那些话当初让他难过得要命，现在也依旧如此。泪水涌上眼眶，脑海里混沌不堪。他连呼吸都破碎得微不可闻，只能发出脆弱的呜咽和气音："Sam......"噩梦都是人最痛苦的记忆的回放。他有多恨地狱，就有多不愿再听到那些话，它们一同在他梦境里出现了，老天，这真的可以杀了他。真的可以。  
       下一秒，那个残忍折磨他的弟弟忽然消失不见了，随着"噗呲"一声，犹如一个气球爆在水面，周围的混沌光影全数离他而去，飞逝成一片模糊，最后融化成虚无。他不可抑制地一阵痉挛，挣扎地呼吸着好像他在最深的水底举步维艰似的。然后他听到Sam的声音，像隔了层毛玻璃那般窒息："Dean，醒醒，没事了。只是个梦。醒醒。"他猛地睁开眼睛，呼吸急促得像个哮喘病人。映入眼帘的是真正的Sam，满脸焦急，捧着他的脸不住地催促他醒来。  
       "Sam！我..."Dean惊魂未定，冷汗从额角蜿蜒而下。他急于辩驳，又不知曾何说起，眼前不断闪动着乱糟糟的重影，他一阵晕阙，忍不住扶着床沿干呕起来。Sam打开了台灯。  
       "关上它，"Dean沙哑地命令，"太亮了。"  
       他先是干呕，然后剧烈地咳嗽，像要把五脏六腑都咳出来似的。  
       "嘿，dude，坚持住。"Sam等他坐起来时轻轻拍了拍他的背，"没事了，没事了。"一杯水被递过来凑在唇边，Dean下意识地啜饮着那些凉丝丝的湿润。Sam从他手里拿走了空杯，俯下身来细细地端详。Dean茫然地回望，浓密卷翘的长睫毛失神地微微颤抖，如同两尾覆在黯淡的祖母绿上的翎羽。他脸色惨白，眼睛下面的乌青更重了，加上那些胡茬，让他看上去要多糟糕有多糟糕。  
       "我听到你喊我的名字，Dean。你梦到什么了？"  
       Dean慢慢地张开嘴唇，露出犹豫的神色，继而恢复平静："没什么，很久以前的事。"Sam把一只手搭在他肩膀上，被他轻轻挣脱开了。  
       "不，你猜怎么着？我才不信你的鬼话。"Sam有些生气起来了，"你在打发我走吗，Dean？你以为一句'我没事'就可以说服我放你乖乖去继续睡觉，让你再做一个噩梦，然后再做一个，永无休止？"  
       "是的，不然呢？我他妈根本不知道你在干什么！跑到我房间里，赖着不走，这算什么？监视？怕我因为那个血印而控制不住梦中杀人吗？"Dean说得又急又快，已是口不择言，"哦，得了吧，又是那副表情！你想说你是关心我？你觉得我能够相信，是吗，在你说完那些话之后？"  
       在他意识到自己开始大喊大叫胡言乱语之前，右臂的血印已经隐隐绽出红光。他的血管震动，血液汩汩地加速奔流，战栗从指尖蔓延开来。Dean闷哼了一声，垂下头颈，把所有的声音捂在喉咙里。血印周围的皮肤像是在燃烧。  
       "Dean？"Sam的声音立刻紧张起来，小心翼翼地伸出手想要碰碰他的兄长，又缩了回去。  
       "对不起，你知道的，那玩意儿让我焦躁易怒。"Dean把指尖埋进最近长长了一点的暗金色短发里，揉了揉，抬起眼睛，沉沉地道歉。  
       "没关系，Cass跟我说了，我知道你——"  
       "可以关灯了。"Dean干巴巴地抛出一句命令，"太亮。"  
       Sam露出那种无奈到极点的微笑："几天不见，我哥哥竟然变成了一个吸血鬼。"  
       "闭嘴，关灯。"  
       现在他们俩又都浸泡在黑暗中了。  
       我倒情愿变成一个吸血鬼，Dean混乱的大脑持续着无意识的思考，至少不用忍受那么多痛苦。怪物的生活诚然更加阴暗、纵欲、嗜血，可也更简单，更容易。至少Dean可以肯定，如果他变成一个怪物，一个货真价实的怪物，他断不会再为他那不懂事的小弟弟的几句话就心痛如绞，好像整个人都给击垮了似的，外表屹立不倒，内里却早已分崩离析。连那腐烂的地狱记忆都给牵连着唤醒，真是见鬼的不幸。精神底线里只留有最后的一丝信念支撑着他不要崩溃，那就是杀死Abbadon，以及Metatron，修正他所搞砸的一切，不计后果。  
       他一直鲜血淋漓、疲惫不堪地活着。酗酒、熬夜、戴着耳机沉浸在聒噪的摇滚乐里，暂时隔离对外界的意识。他根本无从逃避，却还是尽可能地想要缓和一下。  
       "Dean。"Sam的声音忽然插进来，"是你逼我的。"他掀开Dean的被子，利索地脱掉鞋袜，直接上了他的床。  
       Dean被他吓得魂不附体，一个激灵喊了出来："Sam！"  
       "怎么了？"  
       "'怎么了？'该我问你！你干什么！"  
       "睡觉，显而易见。"Sam无辜地看了他一眼，摊摊手，就心安理得地躺平了，头发霸占了大半个枕头，留下干瞪眼的Dean。  
       Sam闭上眼睛，半晌，感觉不到床的凹陷，便说："躺下来啊。你自己说的——什么记忆海绵床垫，你不是喜欢得很吗。"  
       "你真是......疯了，Sam。"  
       "我清醒得很。"  
       "听着，"Dean深吸了一口气，摆出兄长的架势，"你今天晚上诡异得要命，先是扒在门边偷窥，后来赖在我房间里不肯动弹，现在又霸占我的床，还一副理所当然的欠揍模样。你他妈真的不是个变形怪吗？我想我应该去厨房取一把银餐刀。你觉得呢？"  
       "Dean，别闹了，我就是我。"  
       "我可不这么看。"  
       Sam现在睁开了眼睛。一双湖绿的、宛如深潭那般被夜色染透了的眼睛，在黑暗中闪出清亮亮的光："所以呢？"  
       "所以呢？"Dean气急败坏地重复，"滚下去！"  
       "不。"Sam干脆地说道。  
       "滚下去，你这娘唧唧的大脚怪。这是你哥的床。"Dean趴下来，在Sam耳边低吼，"下去，不然我会像小时候那样揍得你哭爹喊娘。"  
       Sam侧过头来，惋惜地看着他："Dean，你难道真的觉得——"  
       他话音未落，Dean就嘶了一声，一脚踹过来，跟Sam缠斗到一起。两个人在不大床上撕打得滚来滚去。若说平时，Sam可能未必打得过Dean，更别说一个火冒三丈，还有该隐血印加成的Dean。可是谁叫他的哥哥连着几天不眠不休，玩儿命嗑阿司匹林，把身体搞得一团糟。这样的情况下，Sam压制住他简直易如反掌。他修长有力的双腿紧紧箍住Dean的，一只手压制住他的腰，另一手扭了他双臂反剪在身后，紧紧按着他的手腕。Dean试图挣扎，Sam手上使劲，几乎把他肩膀拉得脱臼。骨骼被强行扭动的刺疼闷出他一声痛叫，身体止不住地轻颤。  
       "放开我，Sammy。很疼。"Dean放软了口气，模模糊糊地说道。  
       "前提是你答应我好好睡觉。"Sam要求道。  
       "你他妈以为自己是谁！我是你哥——啊——"钳制他的力道又重了几分，关节受不住反向的弯曲，立时疼痛刺骨。Dean破口大骂。  
       Sam凑在Dean耳边，轻声说道："Dean，别闹了行不行，我只是想睡觉。"声音里竟然带了点央求。  
       你他妈怎么不到自己床上睡！  
       Dean恨得直咬牙，又不敢轻举妄动，只得说："你先放开我。"  
       Sam犹豫了一下，松开了手。Dean揉着酸疼不已的肩膀抽着气，缓过来之后照着Sam脸上就是一拳。Sam龇牙咧嘴地捂住脸，还没来得及反应，Dean又不解气地一脚踹上他的屁股，差点把他从床上踢下去——上帝，他上一次这么干是在八岁的时候。  
       "我说过很多次，只要我还是你哥，你不听话，我就揍你。而且，你那个什么见鬼的断绝关系宣言，你猜怎么着，在我这里，无效。"Dean装作很有气势的样子真是蠢透了，Sam想道，"我才不管你怎么想，bitch。反正我可以名正言顺地揍你，谁让你是我弟弟，从一出生就注定了。"  
       然后Dean气呼呼地躺下来，侧身背对着Sam，被子拉得恨不得过了头顶，留给他一个别扭而气愤的背影。  
       Sam无奈地放下手，平躺下来，打了个哈欠，凝视着头顶上方的黑暗。  
       一片静谧中，Dean轻柔的呼吸声近在耳畔。骤地，曾经一度面目全非的记忆蓦然清晰。时间回溯到很多很多年前，Dean爬上他的床将年幼的他搂进怀里，安抚着拭去他因为恐惧和想念John而涌出的泪水。他像久别归巢的倦鸟一样，将头埋在Dean胸口，听着他轻轻的呼吸声，在他温暖的怀抱里度过长长长长的岑寂黑天，一夜无梦。Sam至今仍记得他窝在Dean怀里蹭着他软软的金发，任由他身上干净柔和的气息扑萦在鼻端。老天，他是真的怀念他们同床共枕的幼年岁月——他可以毫不丢脸地说；纵然生活无比艰难，只要他的兄长还在他身旁，他就觉得无忧无惧，比拥有可以照亮一切冰冷阴郁的灿烂阳光还要让人心安。Dean给予他的是全无保留的庇佑与扶持，当年保护他面对黑暗里狰狞可怖的怪物，现在是整个世界。  
       Sam翻过身，轻声唤道："Dean？"  
       等了一会儿，年长的Winchester闷声应道："干吗？"  
       "你还记得当年Lucifer在我脑子时我每晚都做噩梦吗？"  
       Dean一下子转过身来，皱起眉头，眼睛在黑暗中像两汪清澈幽深的湖水，泛着静谧的流光。"记得，"他疑惑道，"怎么了？你旧病复发了不成？"  
       "我？不，没有。我早就好了，一干二净。"Sam从枕头另一边偏头看着Dean，几缕长而柔软的发丝乱蓬蓬地扑在脸上，竟显得有些意外地乖巧。黯淡的光线里，它们看上去柔顺又透明。"我是说，你还记得当初你晚上做了什么事来阻止Lucifer在我脑子里大喊大叫？"  
       Dean眨眨眼，纤长的睫羽蝶翼般向上掀起。他脸上浮现出回忆的神色：“当然，怎么了？你想跟我道谢？不，不用了。不客气。”  
       Sam听他这样说，又好气又好笑地舒了口气："我只是想告诉你...那个方法，很管用。"  
       "很好。" Dean又翻回去了。  
       Sam尴尬地看着他的后背，试探着开口："所以...呃，我想，大概在你身上也同样适用？"他问出这句话，不等Dean反驳，就伸长手臂从背后搂住了他的哥哥。  
       当年Lucifer在他脑子里高歌"早安，越南"的时候，他每天都是噩梦连连，痛苦不堪。在他精神极度脆弱的那几天里，Dean竟然选择像他们小时候所作的那般把现在已经长的比他还高的弟弟抱进怀里，揉着他的头发，对他说："It's okay，Sammy。"，安抚他直至他停止颤抖，安静地睡过去。那么多年后兄弟俩第一次又同床共枕，姿势还那么见鬼的娘炮，可谁也没觉得有什么不妥哪怕分毫。Dean甚至都放弃了嘲笑他"Samantha"或"Sammy girl"，只有落在他发顶的手，疼惜地来回抚慰，轻柔得如同梦中母亲的手。他的兄长恨不得将他每一分每一寸都严丝合缝地契进怀里，仿佛这么做，Lucifer就不会有机可乘。空荡荡的motel里只有两兄弟相拥而眠，像两只幼兽那般互相舔舐抵足，汲取温暖。  
       Dean猛地一僵，整个人一下子绷紧。半晌，一声低低的呵斥从那边传来："走开，我才不需要这种娘唧唧的——什么——拥抱。走开。"  
       Sam不理他，只是更凑近了些，他收紧这个怀抱，正好将Dean整个拥入怀中，温热的胸膛贴着他的脊背。  
       "你就像个小姑娘，Sam。以后我可以跟人说我有个妹妹。"Dean喋喋不休地抱怨，却早已放松下来，无意识地沉溺在身后的温暖，"......哭唧唧的小Sammy。怕小丑还有侏儒，做爱时从头哭到尾。从小就留一头可怕的长发，大了还有诡异的鬓角。每次住motel都会被一打人误解成来开辫子派对的。"Dean开始罗列他的种种罪名，却不知道自己是怎么把话题扯到这上面来着的。他好像只是想拼命找话说。他尴尬得快要死掉了。  
       Sam没有反驳任何一条，只是无奈地摇了摇头，在自己蠢兮兮的哥哥耳边轻声说道："没事了，Dean。"  
       It's okay, Dean.  
       聒噪声戛然而止。  
       粘腻的沉默，然后Sam感觉到Dean在他怀里剧烈地颤抖起来。他绕过Dean的胸口握住了他的一只手，Dean没有甩开。  
       "为什么？"他听到Dean用一种窒息般的声音问。  
       为什么这么做？他也不知道。他对Dean欺骗他的行为仍然怒火中烧，仍然有点生气他们俩间接害死了Kevin。甚至仍然有点想要保持他所说的——那个只一起工作，不做兄弟的条约。可是当他在地堡那一边听到Dean的惨呼后，他想也没想就跑过来了。他无法形容那一刻他是什么感受。当他急匆匆推开门 （Dean连门都忘了锁），就看见他哥哥在床上蜷缩成了一团，痛苦的哀鸣像锥子似的戳在心底。Dean死死地咬着嘴唇，双手痉挛一般抓紧了身下的床单，冷汗浸透了衣物让他看上去像是被从水里捞出来似的。Dean脸上的表情也让他心碎。混合着绝望与无助，形成一种极致的脆弱与倔强。地上东倒西歪的几个空酒瓶和扔得满地都是的空弹壳昭示着主人恶劣的生活习惯和颠三倒四的作息时间。Sam对他哥哥最后的一丝埋怨也烟消云散。Dean真是个彻头彻尾的傻帽，装作毫不在意地说"我才不会因为几句话就崩溃"，眼睛里却盈满痛楚，以为他是Sam•瞎子•Winchester看不出他下一秒就要像个破盘子一样碎裂开来了。Sam了解Dean，他知道Dean会在怎样的情况下才会做噩梦，正如他一早就知道自己说那些话、那些所作所为会怎样的伤害Dean。那次Kevin却他们和好，Sam心烦意乱地拂袖而去，临走前匆匆一瞥，看见Dean仍然怔怔地站在大厅中央，低着头，表情难过得像是下一秒就要哭出来。他忽然有些后悔自己的狠心，连着几天固执地纠结，直到今晚他冲进房门，看见Dean在床上孤零零地瑟瑟发抖，在梦里嘶喊着他的名字。  
       Sam站在门口，每回想一点，愧疚与心疼就重上几分。他的初衷是希望Dean别再骗他（因为那真的令人难受），或是别再这么玩儿命地救他，拼死拼活，不顾一切——如果当时Gadreel是想杀他呢？Dean估计得连自己是怎么死的都不知道，想想就不寒而栗。他每回都担惊受怕，生怕Dean会因为救他而丧命，或者更坏，出卖了灵魂什么的。他说"I wouldn't"，其实不过是想让他知道他有多生气、多愤怒、多不喜欢他做的那个决策。换作是他，他断不会欺骗自己的兄弟，然后把一个神经病天使塞进他的身体里，即便是为了救他。  
       "我不知道。大概...我不会把你一个人留在那里。（I'm not leaving my brother alone out there.）" Sam说出当年在昏迷中看到那个血流披面的拥有地狱记忆的自己时说的话。我不能抛下我哥哥一个人，就是这样简单的理由。他们可以随便怎么吵架、决裂、冷战、若即若离、分道扬镳，但是到底来说，他不会抛下他一个人，永远不会。  
       "我以为你永远都不会再这么做了。"Dean轻飘飘地回应他，仍是一动不动。Sam淡淡地微笑起来，说："我知道你哭了，没关系的，你可以转过来，我发誓不会因此笑话你。"  
       Dean沉默着，然后慢慢地翻了个身，面对着Sam，差不多整个人都窝在他怀里。幽暗的光线里，可以清晰地看出他脸上未干的泪痕。那双榛绿的美丽眼睛里强装出来的不屑与凶狠全部化开了，水光盈满了他的眼眶："我讨厌你。"他哑声说道。  
       "我知道，我知道。"Sam一叠声地说，温热的手掌捧起Dean的脸，Dean眼中的泪水像露珠一样凝结，慢慢滚落下来。Sam用拇指擦去那些水迹，"对不起。"他终于说。仍然紧拥着他。  
       "你今晚所有怪异举动，包括爬到我床上来，就是为这个？"Dean伏在他胸口，被眼泪沾湿的睫毛簌簌地轻颤。  
       Sam想了想，不置可否："算是吧。"他说。  
       Dean闷闷地骂道："Bitch."  
       Sam微笑，感觉Dean完全地放松下来。他腾出一只手抚上他后颈，Dean顺着他轻柔的力道将头埋进他的颈窝，那些垂落下来的细软的头发直戳戳地扎着眼睛。然后它们的主人把下巴搁到他头顶，像过去他曾做的那样抱紧了他。炙热的温度融化了所有跗骨冰寒。  
       Dean闭上眼睛。Sam轻轻拍了拍他的脊背，假装没有意识到自己胸前的衣料洇开一大片湿热。一片沉静，然后他低下头说了一句："Good night, bro."  
       Dean颤了一下，缓缓地伸出手，犹疑着回抱住自己的弟弟。  
       那一晚他们谁都没再做噩梦。  
  
       END


End file.
